A Blue Mountain Disaster!
A Blue Mountain Disaster, retitled 'Bill and Ben Do It Again '''in American releases, is the fourth episode of the fourth season. Plot Bill and Ben are tank engine twins, they work at the Sodor Slate Quarry with Mavis, BoCo and sometimes Toby. The Slate Quarry had been slow for the past few days and Bill and Ben were getting restless, "Their's not enough work to do!" Complained Ben. "2 weeks ago you were complaining their was too MUCH work!" Said Mavis. "That was then and this is now!" Snapped Ben and he fumed away. The next morning Sir Topham Hatt came aboard Paxton. "Bill and Ben, help is needed at the Blue Mountain Quarry, I would like you two to work there for a few weeks." "Yes sir!" Said the twins in unison. "I'll show you the way!" Said Paxton. The three engines and Sir Topham Hatt all went to the Blue Mountain Quarry, when they arrived Bill and Ben were eager to work. They saw engines bustling and machinery rumbling. "This will be fun!" Exclaimed Bill. "Now, Bill and Ben please wait until Paxton returns to start work, he has to drop me off at Knapford for an important meeting." Said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes sir!" Said the twins. "Paxton will tell you what you need to know about the quarry." Finished Sir Topham Hatt. "See you soon!" Tooted Paxton. And he scurried away. Bill and Ben waited and waited. "What's taking Paxton so long?" asked Bill. "Maybe he crashed" laughed Ben. Eventually the twins got bored waiting for Paxton to return. Ben then noticed some trucks, they were filled with slate to the brim. "Should we move these cars?" Asked Ben to his driver. "They do seem to be in the way." said Ben's driver. "Let's move them to the siding over there." Said the fireman. Ben tried to shunt the truck on his own, but they were too heavy. "Bill! Are you willing to lend me a buffer?" Asked Ben. "Of course!" Replied Bill. The twins soon started to move the heavy trucks. Narrow gauge tracks cross over many Standard gauge tracks in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Bill and Ben didn't notice that they were heading for one of these crossings. Sir Handel and Rusty were moving slate cars of their own over the crossing, Bill and Ben hadn't seen Sir Handel or Rusty! Sir Handel blew his Whistle loud! "Look out!" Exclaimed Sir Handel. Sir Handel made it over the crossing in time but Bill and Ben couldn't stop the heavy trucks in time and the trucks crashed into Sir Handel's and Rusty's slate trucks! There was a splintering crack and slate laid all over the line. "You silly engines!" Exclaimed Sir Handel. "Calm down Sir Handel, its not their fault there new here and eager to be really useful." Said Rusty. "We're so sorry!" Said Bill. "We'll help clean up!" Said Ben. The twins fetched Rocky who had been helping with the large work load in the Quarry. "Woah! What a mess!" Said Rocky. Rocky, Bill and Ben started to clean up. The Blue Mountain Quarry manager supervised the clean up. "I expected better things from you!" Said the Manager Paxton arrived back at the Blue Mountain Quarry. "What happened? I thought Sir Topham Hatt told you not to start without me!" "We were just moving some trucks and we crashed." Said Ben quietly. "And you took so long! We were eager to work." Said Bill. "There was a broken signal, the workmen took forever to fix it, I barley got Sir Topham Hatt to the station on time!" "We're sorry Paxton" said the twins in unison. Paxton could tell Bill and Ben were sorry. "I'm sure tomorrow we can get you started on the right track." Smiled Paxton. And Paxton raced away to do his own work. The next day the twins did what they were told and everything went like clockwork. Bill and Ben soon had to take some trucks of boulders up to the top of the Blue Mountain Quarry, The twins were coupled up to 10 trucks and with Ben in front and Bill pushing behind they forced the trucks up the hill. "C'mon! C'MON!" Growled Ben. The silly trucks laughed and giggled at Bill and Ben's attempts to get them up the hill. Soon they brought the whole train to the bottom of the hill. The twins were cross with trucks but took it out on themselves. "Can you push any harder?" Asked Ben. "Can't you pull any harder?" Asked Bill." "You know what? I'll take the train myself! You're just weighing me down!" Said Ben. "Pah! Fine by me!" Said Bill. Bill reversed down the line to the points and waited for the signalman to change the points. Meanwhile Ben was having trouble pulling the trucks by himself. "Grrrr, C'mon you silly trucks!" Said Ben. The trucks buffed and bashed Ben, they then lurched at a coupling which broke, half of the cars went rocketing down the hill at a tremendous pace! Bill was still at the bottom of the hill, the signalman had forgot about Bill and left the points unchanged. Bill then looked forward and saw the trucks hurtling towards him. "Oh no!" Exclaimed Bill. Bill closed his eyes preparing for impact. There was a loud CRASH and SMASH. It was heard throughout the while quarry. All the engines stopped working to see what had happened. Bill's buffer beam had been twisted terribly and his funnel had been cracked. "Bust my buffers!" Shouted Ben. "I think I did." Said Bill feebly. The cleanup took sometime and when they freed Bill from the rubble, Bill was loaded up and taken to the Sodor Steamworks by Edward. "Come along Bill, you'll feel better in no time!" Smiled Edward. As he puffed away, Ben tried to catch up to Bill. "Bill! I'm so sorry!" Shouted Ben. But there was no response from Bill, he was too angry and upset to talk to Ben, But that will be another story. ---- Characters *Bill and Ben *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Paxton *Sir Handel *Rusty *Rocky *Edward *BoCo (mentioned)'' *Toby (mentioned) Trivia *The original ending of the story was going to be more dramatic, but the author feared that the ending seemed too dark. Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes